Wraith: Walker Of Shadows
by WarlockRebirth
Summary: Somehow the story got deleted as well as the reviews so I decided to rewrite some of it to better fit the plot enjoy R
1. Rebirth

Wraith  
  
Written by WarlockRebirth  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
Prologue  
  
It was the worst heat wave to ever hit Japan the high's were in the upper nineties peaking into the hundred's the humidity was up at a hundred percent, but the skies were filled with swollen clouds ready to unleash a torent that would never come.  
  
In the cold dark sewers underneath an abandoned temple in a Tokyo prefexture two figures sat across from themselves, a huge table littered with papers and materials strewn between them. " Do you think your ready. " one figure said.  
  
The others head raised up as a sliver of light caught his eyes and what was reavealed were the eyes that have seen hell itself. Sowly he grabbed what appeared to be a leather hood and stood up, the shadows revealing more of his shape. He was tall and fit standing about six foot and well defined muscles tense with some hidden force. Glints of metal could be seen across his forearms as he slid the hood into place covering most of his face except his eyes and mouth.  
  
" We will soon find out won't we, Soun thank you for all you've done for me " Spoke the hooded figure.  
  
The seated figure rolled forward in a wheelchair his face now more revealed, the light showed the face of a man of fifty with grey hair in an unkept mop that was shot with patches of black dressed in a dark dogi a slight pouch of fat overhung his belt.  
  
" No son don't thank me....just make them pay....for you and for me " He said the last part staring down at the what was left of his legs. " You finish it, you hear me don't stop till they know what they took from us.......My daughters.......Your wife......Your son.....Your father. You can do this you got the training you have the tools its all up to you now I did my part. " Soun spoke softly  
  
Walking around to the other side of the table the figure picked up two large handguns one look and they could be distinguished as total custom job's, a matching set in chrome fully automatic magazine fed a full foot and a half from tip to end engraved on one was the name Akane on the other the name Shiro. " Tell your friend I love his work. " He said as he secured the guns into holsters hidden deep within a long leather trench coat and slipping it on with a shrug.  
  
" Have you decided on a calling card. " Soun said with a sad smirk evident on his face " Yeah.....Wraith. " " Alright Wraith. Happy hunting. "  
  
With a sudden blur the hooded being reborn as Wraith disappeared into darkness and claimed it as his own. 


	2. Dead Man Walking

Wraith  
  
Written by WarlockRebirth  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
Chapter 1: Dead Man Walking  
For the first time in his life Yoshin was not only scared he was terrified, and the reason for it was just a few yards behind him. Even running full out the thing behind just kept walking at a calm pace was always just a few feet behind.  
  
" Damn you leave me the fuck alone!!! " He screamed into the darkness again his voice coming out hoarser from all the futile screams he had flung at the thing earlier but to fully know what happened we need to go back about twenty minutes earlier.  
  
1  
  
The Wraith layed prone upon a rooftop in the warehouse disctrict he had been hunting all night long grabbing bits of information from the local trash that exsisted in the whisper stream that was the slums of Tokyo. It took him a few hours but he finally hit paydirt, one of the scum that he was hunting was living it up at a Jackshack in the Tenderloin district. Following the piece of trash led him to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Through eyes that glowed a demonic red Wraith waited for his moment to move.  
  
The heat did'nt bother him the stench of the city did'nt even register all he knew was Yoshin and all Yoshin would know would be death.  
  
Moving closer he got the view that he wanted. " Hey Chuan did those jerks bring the rest of the shipment or what ? " Asked a tall lanky figure with a scar accross his nose. " Yeah Yoshin we got it, fourty 9mm three thousand rounds ammo; twelve pistol grip shotguns five hundred rounds ammo; and as you requested two Mp5's with ten thirty round magazines. " said Chuan. " And whats the deal witht he coke " Yoshin sounded annoyed needed his own little fix. " I dont think you boy's will be needing to worry about your gun's or drug's " Said a raspy voice that seemed to reverbrate from everywhere.  
  
Chuan reached behind his back and pulled out a small 9mm " Ok you dumb fuck show yourself or get the hell out of here, Shit Din if that's you fucking around I'm gunna bust your ass so bad you'll be breading idiots for the rest of your life. " Chuan shouted into the shadows. " I'm sorry but Din sends his regards he had a pressing engagement with the devil and will not be attending ." Came the voice again.  
  
From the shadow's of the rafters a small object was thrown, lightly bouncing with a wet sound it stopped at Yoshin's feet. Looking at the object Yoshin and Chuan finally realized they were looking at the severed head of Din.  
  
Yoshing and Chuan quickly moved to the middle of the warehouse back to back both with guns drawn. " Come on you sick fuck, you think you can take the both of us out " Challenged Yoshin. " .....Run free into the night....My son, don't be afraid to dream......let your light burn free.... ".  
  
" I used to sing that everynight to my son Yoshin......then I would tuck him in kiss his forehead and tell him I love him.....You took that away from me Yoshin....It's time to pay the piper " " What the hell are you talking about man " Screamed Yoshin " Just touch the scar on your nose and remember " Taunted the voice Yoshins eye's flew open in shock " You!! "  
  
Yoshin's hand went up to the scar and in a flash his mind's eye called the memeory forward.  
  
It was a routine job someone pissed of the wrong person money is exchanged the right people are hired and the insulters were dealt with. Tendo that was the name some girl who started stepping on the wrong toe's with some gambling business that was doing very well along with a little information web as well. When she was approached and asked to give proper recompense the dumb bitch refused, so she had to be taught a lesson of course the lesson included a beating that left her a quivering pile of meat which Yoshin conducted personally.  
  
But what made matters worse was someone came to avenge the girl, some hotshot tough guy who pretty much beat the shit out most of Yoshin's crew. But the dumbest part the guy left them all alive so they went back.  
  
They entered to house quickly five including Yoshin some girl in a apron approached them " May I help you " She was promptly shot in the head. Two older mean leapt at them as they entered the living room area both screaming the girls name. " Kasumi!!! ".  
  
The fat one with a bandana on his head was cut down by one of his cronies with a burst from a silenced Uzi, The other was pushed back by a shot gun blast that cleaved off his legs below the knee's.  
  
Moving up the stairs they found the Tendo girl with her sister and a little boy of about five the mercenary girl was in a corner holding the boy to her breast shielding him from harm. Her sister stood before Yoshin and his men with a very sharp looking katana held in a guard position. " Come any closer and I'll Kill you ".  
  
Yoshin grinned " You got ball's lady real ball's ". Two shots to the stomach dropped her.  
  
" Mommy!!!!!!! " The little boy screamed running by a computer desk and grabbing a sharp letter opener and leapt at Yoshin opening a deep cut accross his face. Backing away as the pain flared Yoshin bellowed. " You little fuck, Din give me your shotgun " Grabbing the shotgun then the boy by his hair he unloaded a chamber into the boys chest almost splitting him in two. Din was horror struck " Damn it Yoshin you killed a fucking kid, he was just a fucking kid ". Cleaning the blood from his face with the back of his hand " Teach the little fucker to play with knives ". " Chuan, gut shoot the greedy bitch with your .22 I want her to bleed to death slowly ". A second later it was done. Ranma Saotome came home that night to scene of police tape and body bag's, Ranma Saotome died that night.  
  
The memory was over and Yoshin knew that death had come to collect.  
  
" Even death could not keep me from my vengance!! " Then he attacked  
  
Presten Time  
  
Yoshin never saw anything move that fast one minute Chuan was standing next minute he was on the floor both his eyes shot out and his brains covering Yoshin's face. He did the only logical thing he ran, but on his way out he grabbed one of his Mp5's firing as he ran. Turning as he fled into the alley's he fired another three round burst at the oncoming jugernaut that was vengance made flesh, bullets striking home but having no effect . Wraith followed letting the onslaught of hot lead strike, even as the did the bullets fell to the floor smoking and deformed. Drawing out both of his handguns he decided to end the chase, two shot rang out.  
  
Yoshin screamed in pain and dropped to the floor trying his best to get up but he could'nt tiltling head he realize why, to the left of him was his shoe and what appeared to be what was left of his foot in it.  
  
" It's time to die Yoshin, time for you to atone for your sin's " Said the hooded figure " Please don't kill me, c'mon.....Fuck man I'll Pay you whatever you want......I don't want to die.....not now....not like this " Feeling warmth spread accross his groin he realized he had pissed himself.  
  
" Did my son want to die! Did my Wife want to die! You dare to ask for mercy you piece of shit! " From the alley the sounds of screaming began and did not end for some time.  
  
Early the next morning two officers came accross what was left of Yoshin. One officer promptly turned and ran so he would not contaminate the scene from losing his breakfast, the other stood and read the message drawn in blood above the crucifed Yoshin.  
  
" Vengance will me mine Omatto " Beneath this it was signed " The Wraith " 


	3. The Devil Wore Black

Wraith  
  
Written by WarlockRebirth  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
Chapter 2: The Devil Wore Black  
Detective Hido was not having a good day first he got into a fight with his daughter about her idiot boyfriend, then his wife yelled at him about moving out of Nerima for the gods know how many time and now this. " What we got officer " he muttered as he lit a small cigar " Triple homicide sir, it's messy you might want to put on some plastic bags over your shoe's " .  
  
Shaking his head and blowing out a puff of smoke he spoke " Any Id's so far ". " Yes sir they're all in the database prints and identification on the bodies match. Victim one, name Din Yomai age twenty-six; three known warrants for questioning found decapitated. Victime two, name Chuan ' Steady Hand ' Loa age twenty-nine known connection to 14k triads transfered over to the Omatto clan as of two years ago, busted on minor offenses shot twice with high caliber weapon to the head both shots hit dead center to each eye CSU say distance about thirty feet no casings found. Victim three Yoshin Omatto age thirty-two younger brother to Keiyo Omatto known leader to the Omatto clan left foot shot off with high caliber weapon casings not found then skinned alive body cavity eviscerated testacles removed and placed in mouth eyes carved out with sharp edged weapon according to the pathologist Omatto was tortured for roughly an hour or hour and a half before he finally died from blood loss. "  
  
Hido looked on at the scene with an open eye searching a flash caught the corner of his eye from the rooftops then dissapeared. " Well officer it looks like it's going to a fucked up day ". " It gets even better sir. We got a witness " " No way. "  
  
It took Hido twenty minutes for him to reach Tokyo General Hospital heading through the small cluster of reporters with a sigh as he was bombarded with questions.  
  
" Detective what can you tell us about the scene of today's grisly murders ? "  
  
" Is it true we might have a murderous vigalante walking our streets ? "  
  
" Should citizens be worried ? "  
  
" No comment. " He replied as he brushed through a small wall of officers acting as a barricade from the reporters. " Damn vultures " he muttered as he entered the hospital.  
  
" Hello Doctor, I'm Detective Hido Special Investigation Unit you have a witness here that I need to speak to. " Hido said as he bowed. Bowing in return and speaking with a well worn voice " Yes I was notified that you would need to speak with him, I am Doctor Yuai. The patient is in psyche ward right now he's restrained. " Hido raised an eyebrow at this " Psyche ward sensei ?. Is their a problem " Taking off his glasses and wiping them on a small cloth the Doctor looked up at Hido " Whatever that man saw practically shattered his poor mind " " He keeps mumbling and repeating ' The devil wore black ' and ' We killed him and he came back they cant come back ' I don't know what to make of it so feel free to ask him what you can. "  
  
Getting out of the elevator on the fourteenth floor and heading down the hallway Hido passed through two security checkpoints arriving at the room he nodded to the two officers gaurding the room and stepped in. " Hello , I'm Detective Hido I have some questions for you do you understand ? ." Looking up from the bed a dark eyed gaunt man looke up tugging occasionally at his restraints " Yes I do " their was a sligt glint of madness in his eye's  
  
" Whats your name son? " He flipped open a small pad and uncapped a pen with his teeth  
  
" Santo " He replied  
  
" your family name ? " Hido queried  
  
" I'am Ronin, My father said I disgrace my family cause of the people I work for " Santo muttered with a flat voice  
  
" You work for Omatto? " Said Hido  
  
" Yes, I'm just a gopher I get things " Again the flat voice  
  
" What kind of things ? "  
  
" All kinds of things "  
  
" What did you see ? "  
  
" The Devil " he looked up at the detective his eyes overbright  
  
" Tell me what you remember before the murders happened "  
  
" I was in the bathroom when it all started I came out saw Chuan and what was left of Din then I heard Yoshin screaming and him shooting I grabbed Chuan's gun and tried to help when I got there........" he ended abruptly his bottom lip trembling  
  
" What happened ? "  
  
" I wont lie to you yoshin was a horrible person he did really bad things but nobody should have died like he did. It was a Devil pure and simple It tore into him and everytime he would scream a little louder It would say 'delicious' and 'scream for me......bleed for me......die for me'. I was terrified I could'nt move the gun fell from my hand and it heard me. "  
  
" Did you get a good look at him "  
  
" Oh yeah I got a good look, A look thats gonna haunt till the day I die "  
  
" Describe him please "  
  
" Big all dressed in black with a long trench coat that looked like wings everytime he moved, his face was covered in a hood of leather I could only see his eyes and mouth. His eye's, they were glowing red burning into me when he looked at me he said ' Tell them what you saw tonight, tell Omatto I will collect my blood debt ' man his voice it was like a pounding drums and squealing metal in my head man "  
  
" Then what happened ? "  
  
" He went back to Yoshin, let your imagination do the rest "  
  
" You did nothing to help him "  
  
" Help him!! I was sitting there scared out of my fucking mind I fucking shit in my pants and finally passed out. Fuck ! when they find out I did nothing I'm as good as dead! first I dishonored my family now I dishonered them! " the boy started bucking wildly in his restraint screaming " It was the Devil, I saw the Devil !!!! He's come back !!! "  
  
Three hours later Hido sat in his office going over the photos of the crime scene mostly going over the photo of the bloody message on the wall. " Wraith......who are you really. " Then an idea popped into his head. " Hey Kino do me a favor run a check on any possible homicides that had Omatto in it as a possible suspect within the the last five years " Said Hido to a short wiry man " Give me an hour sir and I'll have that printed up ASAP " " Take your time " Hido sat and thought deeply on what Santo told him in the hospital before he left ' It want's Omatto and nothing will stop It!! Nothing can't stop whats already dead '. " Somebody get me the full report from forensics! "  
  
In an office somewhere in central Tokyo a large muscled man sat behind a long black marble desk staring with fury in his eyes at a small brown box that layed before him the shipping paper neatly removed carefully removing the note from the blood drenched mass he read it aloud so his men could hear him " Here is the heart of your brother, he won't be needing it anymore and soon you will not be needing yours. signed The Wraith. "  
  
Omatto had just seen the newsfeed of his brothers death and now he looked at the box as the final insult to him and his family " Have this taken cared of please " indicating the bloody object infront of him. " And by the way FIND THIS BASTARD AND BRING HIM TO ME !!!!!!!! " he finished slamming his fist into the marble table cracking an edge off of it his men scrambled for the doors to be far from his anger. 


	4. Black Days Blacker Nights

Wraith  
  
Written by WarlockRebirth  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
Chapter 3: Black Days Blacker Nights  
Deep under the sewers a figure sat before a table two large hanguns layed before him dissasembled with a tool kit he slowly began cleaning the parts oiling the parts that needed it, his hood removed and placed to the side for here he did not need it. After a while the silence began to disturb him so he turned on the small radio a low guitar strumming began followed by a soft drumming then a voice came from the tiny speaker and froze him, the more he listened the more it affected him then the tears came.  
  
By the time the song had finished he was crumpled on the floor sobbing, from the shadows Soun watched and cried his own silent tears for the man that had become his son. Wishing not to disturb him Soun manuvered his chair through a long hallway into a chamber with a high ceiling, heading over to a small workstation. Before him were a pair of gloves and a ten serrated small knives that looked like short wicked tallons. With care he began attaching the blades to the gloves finger tip's, and he remembered as he worked.  
  
He had been in the hospital for weeks only released to attend the funeral of his family, being pushed in his wheelchair by an attendant who had been caring for him since the beginning of his stay. He eyed each marker burning the kanji into his mind of each of his loved one's he wanted to sob his grief but all he could manage was a steady and slow leak. A small dias had been set for him to speak, now there he looked over at the crowd of mourners and was amazed how many live's his family had touched. Slowly he began to speak.  
  
" Here before us lay my family, my legacy and my dreams. All taken before their time wrongly, by cowards who believe they are above the law. " Camera shutters went off in a hailstrom of light from reporters as he continued to speak. " Kasumi my angel who could do no harm to anyone. Nabiki my rock when I was weak. Akane my joy when I was in sorrow. Genma my friend my courage when I needed him the most. Shiro my granson so strong and sure, brave and innocent his candle snuffed by a dark wind. Ranma who became the son I never had, a man I never was and wished I could be who took into his hands what I should have done. They are gone now, but let us not forget them let them rest in your hearts and live forever. " Nodding to his audience his attendant wheeled him to row of graves set up at the Tendo plot. Slowly he placed a single lily atop each coffin pausing to kiss each one as was wheeled passed. " I'll be with you soon my family. "  
  
Later that night he layed in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling, a tapping at his door rose him from the point of sleep and wakefulness. " Enter please " he raised him self on his elbows and grabbed the switch that elevated the headrest of his bed. In the light of the door was a small old woman walked slowly into his room. " Cologne, I'm surprised to see you here so late. And glad, it's good to see a friendly face. " Hopping into a chair near his bed the withered martial artist took his hand and patted it gently " Soun how are you holding my friend " she intoned softly " As best as I can, It's hard but I will be with them in the afterlife as long as keep that hope I think I'll be ok. "  
  
Dropping Soun's hand from her own she looked at him with sad eyes " And now for the real reason I am here for Soun. " Soun's eybrow's shot up with mild interest and wariness " What are you speaking of Elder. " A look of fury passed over her eye's " I speak of vengance!! Soun they took my son from me I didnt just adopt Ranma to appease the tribe because he would'nt marry Shampoo. I did it cause I loved the boy as if I had given birth to him myself, his own mother abandoned him after she found out about his curse he was hurt and broken I took him into my family because I saw more in him than that narrow minded perverted woman ever could!. " She said the last sentence with unbridle fury.  
  
Soun looked at the old woman for a long time before he spoke. " Elder if you go after them they'll only kill you as well ". A smirk appeared upon her face as she spoke her reply. " I will not be the one seeking vengance, the one who will seek it lays in the other world his soul twisting in torment screaming at the injustice layed before him. " A blank look was all that answered her " I'm not sure I understand ". Cologne patted his hand again in reassurance " I speak of Ranma, He will carry it out for it is his grief I hear accross the realm of dreams as I sleep at night. It took me days of research of scrolls older than time can remember and I had shampoo go to china and retrieve what I need. " From the folds of her green robes she presented a small black stone with a blue center. " Legends say that the tears of a pheonix can heal all and even bring someone back from the brink of death ". Soun looked up at her " But I dont understand Ranma is beyond the brink of death he can't be healed. " The old woman chuckled "You did'nt let me finish the legends, It is also said that the tears of a dragon can heal wounds but unlike the pheonix the dragon's tears can bring back the dead even if the person has been dead for some time. This is the Callers Stone inside lays the tear of a dragon, with this my son can be ressurected to accomplish the task that he calls from the other side for then and only then can he return to rest in peace. he demands vengance and blood I will grant him the chance. "  
  
Two day's later Soun was back at the grave site the dirt still fresh on the graves of his family as he watched Mousse and Shampoo reopening the grave of Ranma Saotome. 


End file.
